


【翻译】Better Homes And Gardens

by ElRey_J, TYshangshan, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, 异世界AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRey_J/pseuds/ElRey_J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYshangshan/pseuds/TYshangshan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猎魔中不幸遇袭，Dean在一个完全陌生的世界醒来。在这里，他定居于劳伦斯，和自己的弟弟结了婚。被困在这个混乱，却又让他莫名向往的地方，Dean只得想尽一切办法，让自己彻底失去理智前回到原来的世界里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Better Homes And Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Homes and Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568302) by [chick (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chick). 



> *Translator:L，TYshangshan

—正文—

 

另一串明亮的粉色火花在Dean的脑袋旁爆炸。为了躲避，他只能勉强从爆炸的地方翻滚出来，然后跌跌撞撞地向前方跑去。他听到了木材爆裂的声音，很可能是学校的温室。那声音在身后回响着，让他加快了逃离的速度。

女巫。这他妈的肯定是女巫。

如果他们知道会发生什么，他们就会在进入学校操场询问前把武器从汽车上拿下来。这样一来，他和Sam就都有刀子对付那个疯狂的婊子，让那个婊子没办法接近然后利用他们了。

“Dean!” Sam大喊着警告他。Dean回头，看到那个女巫还追在后面。操，虽然她眼里的恨意让她看起来老了一点，但她绝对不超过17岁。她在后面腾空飞着，粉红的手上方发着带有威胁性的光芒，双眼紧紧地盯住Dean。

他听到Sam又朝他大喊，但是他不能冒险转头去看或者去寻找Sam，所以他决定向右冲去。很显然，这是个错误的选择，因为Sam再次喊他的名字的时候带着一种让人毛骨悚然的恐慌。

然后他像是被火焰吞没了整个身体，乳白色的明亮的粉红色笼罩着他的视觉，然后一切都变黑了。

 

他再次睁眼时，闻到了一股性的气味。

当然，这会是他在黑暗中第一次闻到的气味。正当其它感官一片空白的时候，他也能清楚地意识到这一事实的讽刺。

他的耳朵有点轻微的耳鸣，嘴里苦苦的。模糊的视线让他分辨不出周围的事物，于是他快速地眨了眨眼让眼睛重新聚焦。

当Dean终于完全控制了自己的感官之后，他便开始仔细观察周围的环境：他正仰面躺着，眼睛盯着白色的天花板；他内心有一种毫无来由的高兴。床很柔软，他现在就躺在一张比任何汽车旅馆里的都要柔软的床上。有那么几秒钟他考虑了一下那个他可能回到了“蝙蝠洞”的事实，但因为其它的缘由，他迅速摒弃了这种想法。

有种声音，像是远处的下雨声，然后Dean模糊的意识慢慢认识到那是淋浴的声音。他在一个房间里——而且，他不是一个人。

Dean立刻翻身坐起，神经调到高度戒备的状态。他的动作太快了，以致于他的脑袋此刻有点眩晕，但是他硬是强迫自己忍住了这种感觉。他深深地呼出一口气，然后环顾四周，搜寻房间内的所有出口。在确认之后他试图平静下来，理顺自己的思路，与此同时也开始用手在床铺上不停摸索，想要找到先前放置于枕头下的手枪。

他记忆中的最后一件事就是他被那个女巫狠狠地重击，Sam恐慌地大喊他的名字，以及在一切变为黑色之前，嘴里烧焦的柠檬酥皮派的味道。现在，他躺在软软的被窝里，身上还盖着他见过的最洁白的床单，而且有人刚刚才下了床去了浴室。

Dean转过身，紧张促使他思绪飞速跳跃着。他知道他弄糟了，没有枪也没有刀甚至是连一根可以用来保护自己的棍子也没有。他现在基本上就是一只乖乖坐着的雏鸭，一点也不清楚将会发生什么，而这就意味着他不知道他在一场肉体的搏斗中是否能保护自己和——

“Dean?”

Dean被吓了一跳。在他面前的不是什么怪物、野兽、或者是年轻的婊子女巫，而是他的弟弟。毛巾像床单一样柔软和洁白，缠绕着挂在他的弟弟的臀部，他那长到愚蠢的头发滴湿了他的肩膀。

Dean再一次觉得自己回到了那个“蝙蝠洞”，但立马否定了这个想法。或许是他逃跑的时候撞到了头，但毫无疑问的是Sam有点异常。但至少他能看出来，Sam不是怪物的那种异常，但是他绝对有点不对劲。或许只是他笑得比平常更愚蠢一点，还是他的头发比之前的长了一点。无论是什么变化，Dean了解Sam，而且眼前的这个人绝对不是Sam。

保险起见，他并没有任何突然的动作，只是非常缓慢地挪回离他现在坐着的地方相隔最远的床边。

假Sam的眉头充满关心地皱了起来，它模仿Sam模仿得如此完美，让Dean也不禁顿了一下。“Dean？你还好吗？”

“你站在那儿别动。”Dean阴沉地咆哮，内心默默地诅咒自己，他的声音颤抖，带着粗鲁和不屑。但是听起来那么脆弱，让他看起来像容易得手的猎物。

他的反应让Sam停止向前，投降似的举起双手。“怎么了，Dean？呃...这是某种...前戏吗？”

Dean疑惑地眨眨眼，但丝毫没有放松自己的姿态。他随即决定翻身下床，防止将要到来的对战变得更易失控。房门并不是很远，他也许可以立刻冲出去。但出乎意料的是他却被阻止了，他所能够做的——

就是小心。在那短暂模糊的时刻，Dean突然有些不知所措，那假扮Sam的东西倾身向前，侵入到他的私人空间，然后，操，他正在被那东西亲吻着。

Dean急促地骂道，紧接着猛然往后一跳，结果却因为用力过度而滑下了床，重重地砸在地板上。

“Dean!”假Sam惊叫，立刻冲到床边想把他扶起来。Dean胡乱地摆动四肢，不让这个假扮自己弟弟的变态靠近。

当他艰难地爬到一个与那个东西有一段距离的地方时，Dean有点刺耳地喘着气激动地说，“Christo。”

他支撑着站起来，等待着烟雾，黑眼珠，或者其它的反应，但是什么都没发生。Sam仍然滴着水，湿湿的，浴巾围在他的腰间，向他疑惑地眨眨眼睛。在世界上不知哪个角落的地方醒来，浑身发着颤，而且刚刚被他的弟弟亲吻过，Dean用颤抖的音调又尝试了一遍。

“Christo.”

“不，Dean。是‘Sam’。”Sam戏谑地说道，但声音仍含着疑惑和对Dean的关心。

这一点都不正常，全部都不正常，Dean努力地尝试将自己的惊慌压下，但是那种感觉又会再次升起。

“嘿。” Sam蹲在Dean的身旁。他低语，轻轻地带有抚慰性地说。Dean肌肉紧张地收缩着，生怕对方又用一个鬼祟的吻来袭。“我是认真的，Dean，你还好吗？”

问题并非因为Sam靠得越来越近导致的，只是又一波恶心的感觉向Dean袭来，他的视野开始模糊了边缘，然后渐渐转黑。他的心跳快得像是要随时跳出胸口。操，他感觉自己又要晕过去了，目前形势的危险程度是越来越高了，而现在他知道了眼前这个东西不是恶魔，但也绝对不是他的弟弟。

他无力地举起手试图挡开那个东西，却只得无论地跪在对方面前，他伸出手。“别 - ”

在他重新滑回黑暗前，最后一个浮现在Dean的脑海中的想法便是：人类的手托着他双颊时的那种感觉是多么奇怪。

 

***

 

当Dean再次醒来时，他闻到了煎饼的味道。

剩余的感官恢复得也比之前更快了，谢天谢地，这次他终于能够控制自己了。

但这并不意味着他现在就能控制局面，根据一个干净并明显整理过的柜台上的电视机还有他正躺着的沙发得出，他现在在一个与之前不同的地方——客厅。墙上贴着类似卧室里的奶油藤图案的墙纸，脚下是相当柔软的白色地毯。 这一切都不符合常理，Dean觉得这就像那本《Better Homes and Gardens》的封面。根据他做的一系列工作，他可能就是在这本书里了。

“Dean?”

Dean被吓了一跳，差点从沙发上掉下去，但是他及时抓住了咖啡桌的边缘才避免了这个惨剧的发生。他快速地转过身，有种莫名的熟悉感告诉他要高度警觉，然后看见那位“可能不是Sam”的人站在客厅的中间，脸上满是担心。

感谢上帝，他这次没有裸着。实际上，他穿得就像他去猎女巫时一样。对这种情况的熟悉几乎是马上让Dean的神经紧张起来，但是他仍然感到茫然，这里无一不显示出那腥臭女巫的诡计。而在弄清楚这里到底是怎么回事之前，Dean绝对不会松懈下来。

Sam慢慢向他走近，像个未驯服的动物，然后Dean看到了先前那阵气味的来源。Sam单手拿着一个堆满煎饼的碟子，另一只手端着一杯冒着气的咖啡。Dean的胃不自觉地咕咕叫了起来，惹得Sam大笑。

“你,呃，你刚才有点反常。一下子就像睡着了一样，我知道，不要医生。” Sam一边解释着，一边将碟子和马克杯放在咖啡桌上。

Sam慢慢地坐在离Dean最远的沙发扶手上，Dean渴望地看着扶手，这让Sam松了一口气。但Dean并没有试图去够到它。在这一切上没有任何东西足够保证无害，无论这气味闻起来多么美妙，又或者是这个假的看起来有多像Sam。“我知道做饭一直是你的领域，但是，相信我，这个还是可以吃的。”

“我对那持怀疑的态度。”讽刺的话语很容易地就从Dean的舌头滚动出来。Sam看起来很惊讶，然后大笑起来。这是一个Sam式的大笑，Dean不自觉地放松下来，甚至比先前更多。

然后Sam有些尴尬地站在那儿，手指紧张地上下抖动着，Dean尽量耐心地等待对方的下一步动作。 “我打电话到公司跟Moran说了我会迟一点回去。他似乎不是很高兴，那个混蛋。我告诉他我的丈夫晕倒了而且思维有些混乱，但是所有人想知道的就是我能不能及时回去参加那个下午的任务报告。”

Dean突然很庆幸自己没有去拿那杯咖啡，要是他拿了，他现在肯定会把咖啡全都喷出来。呃……丈夫？

“我以为做公益会远离那些混蛋们，”Sam暴躁地自言自语，用手指穿过他的头发。噢，操，他的右手肯定戴着一条金色的戒指。

Dean的心开始动摇，问题在脑海中如潮水般涌来，但是他却不知道该问些什么。为什么他会在这里？这里到底是哪儿？

他的脸上肯定表现出了担忧与纠结，因为Sam表情从愤怒变得温和起来。

“我要走了，baby，我真的很抱歉。我放了一瓶布洛芬①在柜台上，我工作完之后会带些东西回家，那你就不用煮任何东西了。因为那个会议，我没空在午睡的时候打电话给你了。但是如果你真的需要我，就不要怕打给我，好吗？妈的，Moran跟他的投资人可以去操自己了。”

①布洛芬：一种治头疼，骨关节炎等的药物。适用的部分症状：1.轻到中度的偏头痛发作期的治疗，偏头痛的预防性治疗。  
2.慢性发作性偏侧头痛的治疗。

 

在Sam去拿沙发背后的手提箱，然后看向手表的时候，Dean只是呆呆地盯着他。他的心仍然跳动得飞快，思绪从一样东西又跳到另一样，但最终总是会回到“丈夫”这个词汇。

“我很快就会回来见你，好吗？“Sam问，在越过沙发背然后轻啄Dean的脸颊之前，他只犹豫了一下。Dean太震惊了，除了坐在那里让这些事发生，他什么都做不了。甚至于Sam离开后，他仍能感觉到残留在他脸颊的触感。

“我爱你。”Sam真诚的低语让Dean颤抖。Dean看见他向门走去时短促的犹豫。几声撞击声过后，门开了又关，留下Dean疏远的沉默。

 

***

 

收拾心情后，Dean决定摆脱那些残留着的诡异感觉。他可以选择去弄清楚事情原委，但Dean的头现在还仍然感觉被狠狠重击着，内心久久不能平静。到这里后他第一次感觉到了恐惧，不过他仍然是一位猎人，该死的，他可没打算就这样坐着向空气寻求答案。

他在记忆里搜寻先前他醒来的那间陌生房间。他知道他和Sam之前在奥克拉荷马村调查一系列市民陷入昏迷的事件。似乎一分钟前那些受害者还依旧正常地上班工作，下一刻便突然不省人事。由于没有任何医生可以找出病因，这件案子就不了了之了。

所有十六个记录里显示，只有一个人在七个月内醒过了：一个47岁的鳏夫，名叫Chuck Calvin。当时这被认为是一个奇迹，于是他成了Ann Arbor gazettefor杂志社两个星期的报纸头条。最操蛋的是Chuck Calvin在奇迹般的苏醒一个月后却下定决心地自杀。他留下的遗言被女仆在第二天发现，纸条上说，在他妻子去世后，昏迷的那段时间是他觉得自己最像活着的时候，在那之后，真实的世界只是不值得了。

他和Sam得出的第一个结论是阿拉伯神话里的神灵，但是后来发现了一些漏洞。一，受害者住的地方都在下一个受害者三十英里范围里， 而且这些地方没有任何的典型废墟是它喜欢躲藏的。任何一个受害者身上都没有奇怪的标记，当他们去接受正规的检查时，每个人的体内也都没有存在毒素。

事情直到他们查出在高中校园死去的前九名受害者时出现了转机，然后他们逐渐查明了真相。当然是Sabrina，那个十几岁的婊子。

这原本应是个简单的工作：走进校园，问问几个情绪异常激动的母亲和寡妇，然后找出幕后那个混蛋，最后及时回去举行往常的狂欢之夜。他们差不多就要完成任务了，她却趁他们放下防备的时候射中了Dean的右胸。一个旋转的，粉红色的光线让他踉跄着倒地，后来一切都变黑了。当他醒来时，他就置身于此。

现在情况更明晰了，这一切都是那个女巫做的。又或者说，她肯定把他弄昏迷了，就像其他的受害者一样。而这个不正常的平行世界，而且Dean还跟他的弟弟结婚了。

一想到他跟自己弟弟结婚这件事，他开始更加坐立难安起来。

 

这个精致的房子里拥有一切关于这事实的证据。客厅里到处都有他们的照片：偷拍的、一些他认识的和不认识的人与他的合照、以及房间里一张双人的king sized bed。在客厅咖啡桌边的金色相框里放着他和Sam相互凝视对方的照片，背景还有穿着燕尾服的一位牧师面对他们微笑。

此外，一条金色的戒指也带在Dean的指头上，那天的混乱让他忽略了一些东西。随后他花了相当长的一段时间去研究那个戒指，那个小东西在他指中的感觉奇怪又错误，但莫名令Dean心悸不已。紧接着他猛地使劲一推，咖啡桌因为力道而向后挪动了几寸，相框正面倒在桌上，发出哐当的刺耳响声。Dean低头凝视着相框，内心有种苦涩的味道。

他必须得找个法子离开这里。 Dean很有可能正停留在自己脑子的幻想里，所以他需要想办法叫醒自己。最首当其中的办法，自杀，但很快就被他排除了。只是因为这个女巫的能力很像那个阿拉伯的神灵，但并不意味着恢复意识的操作也如同神灵一样。除此之外，他还很可能会弄出更多超出他目前准备范围内的破事。

他应该好好地去研究一下。他和Sam太晚才查出来幕后黑手是个女巫，所以根本没有时间去找到解药。如果那个女巫没有抓到Sam，毫无疑问他一定会用尽方法去把Dean从这里救出去。而他就只要做在这里的工作就好了。Chuck Calvin不知道如何就自己苏醒了，所以Dean也有希望醒过来。

主人房里有部手提电脑放在书桌上，那部电脑屏幕显示的东西看起来像是关于某个研究的页面，所以查“乱伦的女巫巫法”肯定是优先选择。

或者是第二个选择?因为他要饿死了。

 

随后他快速地搜索了室内还有房子周围。车库旁的前院里有个真实存在的香料园，如果这不是他的世界，他肯定会取笑Sam正过着老套的apple pie生活。巡视外围一遍后，他来到厨房去拿取Sam之前留下的那瓶布洛芬，然后他发现了柜台上在瓶子旁的那叠信件，收件人都是Sam Winchester 或 Dean Winchester，他苦笑着，然后笑声慢慢变成沉默。

在Dean干咽了两颗药丸后，他慢慢地走回客厅，随即扑通一声倒进沙发里,翻出Sam留下的早餐。那是凉掉的煎饼和更冷的咖啡。这不是他吃过最后的东西(毕竟，这是Sam做的。), 但是这个肯定没有毒。在这个时候，食物被做手脚或下毒药的几率较低，而这已经足以填饱他的肚子了。

随后Dean粗略地环视四周，在沙发上翻了好一会儿后，他才终于成功找到了遥控器并打开了电视。这些才是好宝贝：平面电视, 电影合集，Tivo机，他想要的东西一应俱全。Dean带着赞赏低低吹了声口哨，虽然有些不情愿，但这里还是给他留下了深刻的印象，更别说当Dean发现Dr.Sexy，MD一到五季都在文件夹里等待他点击时，有多么的兴奋了。

吃点东西绝对是个好主意。每次他咬上一口多汁的食物，胸压抑的感觉就减少一点，想法也随之滔滔不绝地涌现出来。甚至在看电视吃东西的时候，Dean脑子里仍在分析自己的情况：他想知道在这个世界里他手头上有没有工作，当然了，前提是这个精致的小花园外确实存在着另一个世界。他艰难地走到外面去检查那一排基本相同的半独立式住宅，它们看起来都相当地温馨，但是这并不意味着什么。

他想知道Sam到底在哪。真正的Sam。

在他被杀死之前，Sam离那个女巫很远，但是这并不代表她没有转身然后同样去解决掉他的弟弟。

如果那女巫把她长满疣的爪子也伸向了他，导致Sam出现这个异世界上的某个地方，那么这种可能性看起来对他们都十分不利。这一想法让他感到恐惧的同时也有些许安慰。恐惧的是，Sam可能在某个比Dean现在这个乱伦的世界还要糟糕的地方。安慰的是，因为这可能意味着他不是单独在这里。

在他吞下最后一块食物后，Dean放下碟子，深深地吸了一口气。现在他觉得脑子更清晰了，就像他真的可以找到一个解决方法，而不是像个小女孩一样再次晕倒。

在他看到Dr. Sexy, MD第三季结局最后几秒时——经典，这绝对可以称得上最好看的五集之一——Dean思考着自己究竟有多少选择。他可以四处找找线索，即使每次看到那些他和Sam的照片都让他觉得心悸，就像他正在做些什么不好的事一样。Dean多番说服自己：这只是两个陌生人，长着跟他们一模一样的脸，过着完全不同，对于他们完全不可能的生活，但这感觉仍旧十分真实。

他轻轻地拍平他的衣服，用一件柔软的旧T恤和运动裤替换掉他厚层的衣服和紧身裤，他现在害怕的就是两手空空。他向外面喊了一声，即使那个唯一一个Dean会呼喊的人现在叫他baby，而且在他准备去上班的时候给了Dean一个吻别。

他试着打开手提电脑 ——有密码锁，就像电脑一样—— 他浏览着书房里的书籍。这里收藏了很多超自然的书，但是房子四周并没有Dean能认出来的起保护作用的符号或盐线。这里收藏的大多数书都是正常的人们买来娱乐的，印有夸张搞笑的东西在封面上，但是有些书却是真的。这里有一本厚实，微微有些风化的关于守护符咒的书，被压在The Big Book of Mystical Creatures蹩脚模本之下。但是它被灰尘覆盖着，看起来这本书被忽视的程度比图书馆剩下的那些还要高。

这对Dean的处境没有一丝帮助，但是看见这些书籍，就像在不熟悉中扑捉到一些熟悉的东西，让他感到没来由的安慰。

Dean找到的其他东西都是没用的。有一些比其他的要真实，但是全套的History of Fairy Colonies还有Arnold Wagstaff’s Werewolf Lore真的一点用都没有。挫折感开始折磨着Dean的神经，他生气地跺着脚走出书房，留下那些从被取出的书籍七零八叉地摊在桌面上。

当他回到客厅时，更加无助的感觉从心底涌起。他用手捂住自己的脸，试图强迫让某个丧失希望的想法滚出他脑子。

这不是结束。还是有方法的。

这总会是有的。

 

***

 

他发现Tivo里面也有《权利游戏》的第四季，所以Dean后来的时间都完全沉浸在观看前四集以及讨厌那个混蛋Joffrey(此外还对每次Cersei和Jamie一同出现在屏幕时感到内疚。) 里面了。就在这时，Dean听到前门被轻轻打开的声音。

他脖子后面的毛发立即竖了起来，他转过身子，双手撑在沙发后面，无论那个攻击者是谁，都要和他保持距离。

除了攻击者是他十英尺高的弟弟，怀里还抱着一大堆外卖盒子。

虽然这目前不能让他感到全然的安心，因为他看到的不是Sam，至少，不完全是。但看见Sam的脸，不管有多多假，都仍能让Dean平静下来。

“我带回了些中国食物。”Sam边说着，直径走向餐桌。 “你的是炒面和蛋卷。我的是花椰菜炒牛肉和春卷。”

对Sam这句话的回答便是Dean肚子的咕咕叫。此时Dean才意识到早餐之后他就再也没吃任何东西了。Sam将外卖盒从塑料袋里拿出来，随手放在餐桌上，然后抱着外卖走向Dean。这次Dean能够控制好自己了，所以Sam即使是坐在他的旁边，Dean也没有退缩或离开。

“我想如果我们今晚在这里吃也是可以的。” Sam问道，一边把两份外卖和塑料包装的餐具放到Dean面前，“你现在看上去很迷人。感觉怎么样？”

Dean打开盒子生气地瞪着他的晚餐，然后哼了一声。这就像Sam的作风，试着在平常的对话中让Dean放松下来，然后趁机问他感觉怎样。即使不想承认，但他也不得不感叹那女巫对细节塑造的准确性。

“我很好。”Dean把一叉子的面条塞进嘴里，免得自己再多说什么，同时也能给他更多时间去思考。他现在还不知道该怎么和这个Sam相处，即使他每次抓紧时间与Dean对话的样子都几乎跟真正的Sam一样。但是真正的Sam知道什么是猎魔，而这个并不知晓。

现在Dean有两个方法可以选择: 他可以在这个该死的平行世界扮演他的角色直到找到方法离开这里。他和Sam从未真正找到过解救这些病人的方法，这一路下来，他们感觉越来越内疚。他们仍未确定是什么导致这一切的。证据可以指出一切，但是现在什么都没有。神灵，但是它太飘忽不定，而且祭祀品的范围太广了。女巫，但是每个案发现场都没有女巫作法留下的痕迹。直到最后一个小时他们才发现关于女巫的想法是正确的，但是Dean在这里什么都做不了。

第二个就是说实话。这实际上不是个不好的选择，更像是愚蠢的。Dean现在了解到这些全部，这是一个独立分开的宇宙，或者某种程度上的梦境世界。这个Sam可能不是一个猎人，或者说可能猎魔这件事甚至都不存在。图书馆里的书只是暂时的希望，太过虚渺而没有实际作用。

现在看来，第二个选择是最冒险的。所以Dean决定选择它。

在他说话前，又塞了一叉子的食物进嘴里。Sam像他预想的一样揉了揉鼻子。“Sam，我可以......问你一些事吗？”

Sam看起来很震惊，因为Dean在跟他说话。当他开口的时候差点把话说错。“当然了，Dean。”

叹了口气，Dean抬头去看屏幕，Joffrey正在把“混蛋”提升到一个新高度。“我，呃，后背要痛死我了，兄弟。”

Sam马上变了脸，看起来极度担心。Dean在心里默默地咒骂自己居然选择用这个来开口。即使这个不是真正的Sam，但是他那样的表情仍让他觉得糟糕。

“你的背?是你今早晕倒的时候伤到的吗?”Sam放下他的食物，转过头去直面Dean，眼睛睁得大大的，看起来很担心。

Dean感觉他的耳朵在发热。“我没有晕倒，Sam。没有，我只是 - ”他停顿了一下，舔舔嘴唇, 他将视线转移到屏幕上，他有点害怕。“我想我在一次捕猎的时候被扔来了这里。”

Sam沉默，但仍然坐在他身旁。Dean终于不看电视，转头去判断Sam的反应。Sam终于开口了，Dean长长地松了一口气，他也不知道自己在紧张什么。“捕猎？”

Sam惊讶地张大嘴巴，Dean望着他的眼睛，点头。“Yeah, a hunt.”

Sam脸上的不信任让Dean的心情沉重起来。 “你什么时候去了打猎？自从情人节周末之后我们就没有离开过劳伦斯。”

Dean强迫自己低下头，颤抖着让自己不去想象任何与这个版本Sam在一起的场景，以及该死的情人节周末计划。“我...呃...你确定吗？我的意思是，上个星期，我们在Wendigo - ”

“Wendigo?” Sam问，他脸上的疑惑慢慢地从沮丧变成恼人的大笑。 “什么？是幻觉吗？Dean，你晕倒的时候，头到底被撞得有多重？”

Dean低头看着食物，叹了口气。好吧，这个问题就是答案。“没事。我只是在跟你闹着玩，Sammy”

Sam的眉毛挤在一起，然后给了Dean不对称的奇怪笑容。“什么时候开始，你管我叫Sammy了？”

Dean更加确信自己得赶快回家。

 

***

 

第二天清晨，一只巨大的手不断摇晃着他的肩膀。Dean被吵醒了，他呻吟着，迷迷糊糊差点从沙发上滚下去。当他强迫自己睁开眼睛时，看到的是Sam疲惫又担心的脸庞。

“你昨晚没有上床睡。”Sam的末尾的音调稍稍拔高，听起来像是个问题。

Dean深呼吸着，感到有点内疚，哪怕他其实并不需要这样。昨晚享用完晚餐后， Sam曾说他准备睡觉，而Dean真的看太多色情书刊了，他知道那些特殊的事情会如何发展下去，所以他坚持要熬夜。Sam一开始不太情愿，他没注意到Dean眼里复杂的情绪。而这让Dean左右为难，因为他无法让任何一个版本的Sam露出失望的表情，即使现在这个版本的Sam想操他。

天啊。

“呃，对。”Dean说着，一边慢慢地起身。他的背要疼死了。 “我忘记了时间，然后就睡着了。抱歉。”

他最后加上了‘sorry’，这似乎抚慰了Sam。“没关系的，但是睡在这里对你的背不好，Dean。”

Dean想问他到底在说什么，但他记起来自己曾试图去判断这里与真实世界的相似程度，然而却毫无疑问失败了。“呃...其实我觉得睡在这里更舒服，那个...这里比较硬，可以让我的脚伸直。”

"你又睡过了早餐时间，但是我没有时间去弄别的东西了。”

Sam的话语里没有一丝不耐烦，然而Dean依然感觉他应该道歉。“对不起。”

Sam摇摇头并耸了耸肩。Dean之前真的没注意到那天混乱之间的事情，不过Sam的衣服看起来可比他在捕猎时穿的好多了。说实话，Sam是一个律师这件事这有点打击到他。他弟弟在这里完成了他一直以来都想做的事情，但Dean却在阻止他延续这个梦想。

Sam把手搭在他肩膀上，似乎是某种安慰，让他别再胡思乱想：“嘿，不要担心。”

这熟悉的动作足以让Dean放松下来，但在他把手拿开前Sam却开始轻轻爱抚起他的手臂，让他不禁紧张起来。这是个十分亲密的举动，让Dean颈后的毛发纷纷直立起来，还起了层鸡皮疙瘩。他本能地躲开，Sam再次皱起了眉。

Dean咳嗽着，试图去掩盖这场面的尴尬。紧接着他有些敷衍地点了点头，Sam看起来似乎被伤到了，但他却选择了沉默。Sam一言不发地点点头，然后从地上拿起他的公文包走向门口。

就在Sam走出门的时候，Dean想起了些什么。“呃...Sam？”Sam停下步伐，回头期待地看着他。“我今天晚上要怎么做饭？我……我该去上班了。”

Dean本来想坚定地说出来，但最后那句话听起来就像个问题。但这也是好事，因为Sam现在大笑了起来。

“追着看《超级减肥王》以及在午休时间给我发色情短信不是‘工作’，Dean，不管你怎么说。”

Sam关上门的声音是唯一一样让Dean从完全目瞪口呆震惊中反应过来的东西。

 

***

 

他是一个家庭主夫。

这被揭露的事实几乎比他和自己的弟弟结婚还要更不可思议。他是一个猎人，一个被女人们包围的男人，他是Dean frigging Winchester，不是一个绝望的家庭丈夫。

他在观看着《地狱厨房》，咀嚼一袋花生脆皮巧克力的时候仍然非常生气。他很显然被这个讽刺的情况打击到了，Dean生气地把差不多空了的袋子扇到桌子下，用力地踩上几脚。

自从他到这儿已经有2天了，虽然没有办法知道这是不是现实中准确的时间。该死女巫用的这个巫术依然让他摸不着头脑，仅仅从模仿灯神的这个方向，Dean没把握判断是否过了两天或者只是两小时。

他可以再去找些对于研究有用的东西，但那只会让他自己繁忙起来，不会让Dean到达任意地方。他在内心为没有从Sam那里得到密码而大声诅咒自己。他又被强行留在了这里，没有可以让他实现目标的东西，也没有一个计划。他甚至不可以像以前他和Sam还没找到记录者地堡前一样去公共图书馆里查阅。

在粗略地扫视了周围的房子后（它们很明显有着良好的防护，Dean忍不住去想这是Sam做的还是他自己），Dean停在车道前，那熟悉的带着黑色闪光的Baby漂亮地骄傲地停在那儿。

“Baby，”Dean虔诚地深吸一口气，从嘴里溢出的喘气声就像他刚刚运动完一样。他伸出手抚摸着她发着光的车蓬，她被保存得很好，看起来就像她最近才被清洗过，这让Dean冷静了些许。她是他目前看到的最熟悉的东西 - 好吧，无论如何，最熟悉的东西还没试着去亲他。她坚定了他的决心，他感激地用手轻抚她用铬镀的表面。

“不用担心，Baby。”Dean抬头看着天空中的浮云，说，“我回来了。”

他的胃咕咕叫了起来，像是对他的回应。

好吧，先吃晚餐总不会是坏事。

 

***

 

Dean专注于他自己做的意大利面上，没有听到前门打开的声音。引起他注意的是一声温柔的呼唤“Dean？”，于是他转过身去。

Sam重重地把公文包放在餐桌上，开始扭身脱他的夹克衫。Dean专心地盯着锅里冒气泡的酱料，但余光在注意着Sam，相对于焦急，他还是更好奇。Sam走过来看他在煮什么的时候，他的肩膀轻微地紧绷，但这只是因为Dean很讨厌别人这样做。

“噢，天啊，这闻起来真好。意大利面？我爱意大利面！等等，我是闻到了蒜蓉面包吗？”Sam深深地吸了一口气，赞叹地哼着小曲儿。

Dean情不自禁地挑起一边嘴角，他没有停下手中往酱里加牛至叶粉的动作。“是的，我还做了沙拉。”他用下巴示意着柜台上装着蔬菜的碗，虽然它看起来比其它东西都更像面包碎。Sam轻蔑地哼了一声，摇着头表示怀疑，Dean的回答则是大笑。

Sam走向那碗假的沙拉，一边拿起一个面包丁丢进嘴里，一边把领带弄松。“好吧，你感觉应该好点了。天啊，你根本不需要去经历这些困难的！”

Dean耸耸肩，把木制的勺子递到唇边尝试。完美。“呃，这些都不算困难。”

实际上，如果Dean能诚实点的话，这可有一大堆困难。发现他的baby在车库后，他感觉棒极了，所以他决定去做晚餐。却发现说得容易，做得难，因为他不知道这房子里有什么。原来的计划是做烤土豆 - 这是自从醒来他就想要做的，但经过一个半小时搜索整个食品店里食材之后（他们从未在同一时间有那么多食物，甚至是在地堡。这有一个真正的冰箱，而不是一个蹩脚的，美化了的旅馆冷却器。）他决定拿他所看到的材料做一些简单的食物。 

“你可以把那个碟子递给我吗?”奇怪但难得友好的片刻沉默后，Dean开口讯问。Sam满嘴塞满了面包，他用喉咙嗯了一声，然后弯腰在橱柜里面搜寻着。啊，嘿，它们就在那儿。

“喜欢你看到的？?”Sam转过身取笑道。在Dean反应过来Sam是在暗示之前，他疑惑地眨眨眼，随后他的脸颊就像是火烧一样红了起来，他立刻转身继续做那锅酱汁。

他刚刚不是在看Sam — 好吧，他是，但不是以那种奇怪的方式。事实是Sam用了奇怪的方式去做那个动作，而这提醒了Dean这里发生的事情到底有多混乱。因为在这个世界，Dean理应看到Sam的性感。他本该盯着Sam露出的后背而不是关注他刚好坐在了口香糖上。

上帝啊，但是事情却如此混乱。

清清喉咙，Dean把头埋得更低，希望Sam不会留意到他脸上的绯红。“呃，晚餐差不多好了。就剩把面条捞出来，再从烤箱里拿出那些面包了。”

“我来帮你。”Sam说着将两个相同的盘子一个一个在餐桌上摆好，而后转过身来帮Dean。 当他在水槽边过滤完那锅面条时，Sam的身体轻轻擦过Dean。无论是有意还是无意，这动作都让Dean感到紧张不已。会在Sam身旁如此局促不安是种从未体验过的感觉。甚至当他们战斗时，不是上前扣住对方的喉咙，就是用冰冷的目光苛责对方，弄得最后双方都燃起怒火。总之无论什么时候Sam碰到他，Dean从来都没有感受过这种手指在皮肤上爬行的感觉。这只是加快了他离开这里的决心。

晚餐的气氛格外诡异。他们一坐下，Dean就害怕Sam会中断赞美食物的祷告，不过谢天谢地，那些不敬神的思想还没延伸到这里。Sam大快朵颐着晚餐 ，比真正的Sam还要热情，Dean惊叹得几乎忘了去吃自己的那份食物。

“所以，午餐会坐在我们旁边的都是些出手阔气的捐助要人。我说的是那些衣装革履、手上戴着的劳力士手表比我们的房子还贵的人。整整九个人，你会讨厌这些家伙的，Dean。”

Dean用叉子卷起一点意面，含糊地“嗯”了一声。 令Dean自己都诧异的是，他实际上对这个故事很感兴趣。回到Sam去斯坦福的时候，那些狩猎和试图忘记Sam的时刻间，Dean会想象他是一个有妻子，有两个孩子，还有一只狗的大律师，他会告诉他的家人们在办公室时发生的故事。饮水机旁的闲聊①，他以前有听他们这么叫过。Sam现在正在说的就是办公室里的闲聊话题。

①water cooler story是个俚语，说的就是在单位和同事们边喝水边聊天说的故事。

Sam大笑着摇摇头， “我们跟这些自大狂在坐在一起，狠狠地打击了他们的自尊心，所以他们才会心不甘情不愿地捐出一点他们的复式基金来帮助我们反对森林开伐。我知道，他们可真仁慈，不是吗？ 而后 ，会议开到一半时 ，迟到的Parker出现了 ，像条狗一样气喘吁吁、汗流浃背- 我记得我有告诉过你他那个不妨害生态环境的‘骑自行车上班’ — 而且他手里还拿着那个装着食物的巨大塑料盒。” Sam放下他的叉子，用手比出一个巨大的圆。Dean试着掩饰自己的笑声，却差点咽住。“而且我们不知道那个人脸红是不是因为他四十岁了还要骑12英里的自行车 ，或是因为他在去那个空座位路上真的是撞到了每个人的椅子。 当他终于坐下，他打开那个盒子，天啊， 洋葱的味道几乎是瞬间涌出来，整个会议室都充满那阵气味。那天中午，Darlene显然因为“洋葱煲菜味的惊喜”这个称号出名了。

Sam开始更加猛烈地大笑，Dean尝试用一杯水遮住自己的笑容。这太愚蠢了，老套俗气的“下班后”故事，但Sam的笑声那么真诚，那么有感染力，Dean忍不住跟着笑得不能自己，过了一会他甚至感觉有点头晕。

Sam终于停止大笑，他的脸颊还残留着一点点绯红，但笑意并没有离开他的脸庞。“惊喜的是，我们还是拿到了他们的捐款。我想‘洋葱煲菜味的惊喜 ’身上的味道就像是那些自负的大人物们，在俱乐部里喜欢的口味。

“天啊。” Dean话语里还带有些许笑意。Sam的笑容从愉快到让Dean的胃艰难地抽搐。他们在友好的沉默中搞定了剩下的食物。

晚饭后，伴随着更多的故事和他们之间熟悉的笑话，Dean起身收拾餐盘。当他伸手去够Sam的盘子时，Sam抓住了他的手腕，把他吓了一跳。

Sam向他绽放出一个像蜜糖一样温和的笑容。“嘿，要不我们把这些东西先放一边？”

Dean看着Sam抓住他手腕的手眨眨眼睛。“呃，我想我们可以，但是—— ”

Sam的拇指轻轻扫过他手腕上的皮肤，Dean脑中的警钟响起，他本能地想抽回手。Sam先是很疑惑，随后他的眼中渐渐浮上一层受伤，可他的手依旧停留在先前抓住Dean手腕的地方。

Sam的表情让Dean的胃不愉快地翻腾扭动着，于是他迅速转移到别的话题，缓和他们之间紧张的气氛， “呃，我真的很累。而且，我觉得我要头痛了。”

这个借口很蹩脚，Dean感觉自己就像个女人。但Sam的反应，让Dean觉得他相信了。

Sam很有风度地没有让他解释。“好吧。”他点点头，说。“那你应该去躺会儿。我来洗碗。”

想着去睡觉 - 和Sam同床共枕- 让他觉得心生厌恶。感谢他之前的谎言，现在他没有办法抗议，也没有办法主动提出洗碗来推辞去Sam的床上躺着，他只能艰难地对着Sam的后背点头。Sam站在水槽旁，朝他耸了耸肩。

Dean不自在地站在那儿，望着Sam把水槽装满水，手腕因为Sam的紧握仍然感到微微发烫。他还站着，感受脉搏的跳动，然后才转身慢慢走向卧室。就像一个死亡进行曲。 

“香料园快不行了。”Sam悄声喃喃了一句。他的声音很轻，Dean想，如果不是屋子里那么安静，他不会听见他在说什么。

Dean短暂地停顿了一下，但他不知道该说些什么，或者说他甚至不知道自己想要说什么。

Dean梦到他被锁在一个很高的玻璃箱里，在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，荆棘藤蔓慢慢爬起来缠绕着箱子，直到箱子无法承受它们所施的压力，变成一块一块的玻璃碎片。

他惊醒，发现自己浑身冷汗，心跳得就像他刚刚跑了一场马拉松。

意识到Sam用手臂环绕着他，他开始移动着身体疯狂地让自己离开Sam手臂所部下的“范围网”。他的脸颊染上绯红，寂静的空气里他能听见心跳加速的声音。他的动作把Sam推醒了，Sam问他怎么了。Dean跟他说没事，只是噩梦。不过他的心得用点时间才能平静下来。

Sam看起来不像相信他，但他没有强迫。他坐了起来，床单往下滑，操，Dean真的希望他穿了内裤。

 

“你今天想做什么？宝贝。”Sam声音里带着浓厚的睡意，轻声询问他。那个爱称几乎让Dean退缩了一下。他真是在这个跟原本完全相反的宇宙待得太他妈久了。

Sam的语调听起来很随意，所以Dean无法百分百确定他究竟是否在寻求一些能让清晨愉快起来的开心事。“呃，我...我想我可以修理一下花园。” 这个关于“花园”的借口简直可以称为上帝送来的好运，即使他从来都不记得去祈求。

谢天谢地，这一想法更是让Sam笑了。“听起来不错，Dean。我想我会跟你一起去做的。”

好吧，这可不行。“真的吗？你不用去上班？”

Sam的表情告诉Dean他又搞砸了一件事。该死的。“不，不用。今天是周日，忘了吗？”

Dean假装意识到了自己的错误。“噢，操，是的。抱歉我忘了。”

 

***

 

香料园看起来完全被可怜地忽略了，当Dean看到这一原本该生机勃勃的地方一片枯枝败叶之景，他情不自禁地感到了一些遗憾。

Sam把手放在他的臀部，低低地吹了一声口哨。“你肯定看到了它更好的时候。”

Sam真的在跟这东西讲话。Dean没有笑，但这是被他有意压制的。

也许是Sam古怪的嬉皮士行为影响了Dean，因为他发现自己正在思考现在艳阳高照的天气对于举行园艺活动是多么完美。他皱着眉，然后拿起锄头站在花园前，完全不知所措。

Sam用膝盖支撑着半跪在地上，用已经套好手套的手伸进了泥土里。“我从黑胡椒开始，你搞定姜，就用我们往常的方式。”

Dean心不在焉地点点头。他模糊地回忆着姜长的是什么样子。因为猎魔生活的匆忙，他对大多数食材模样完全是陌生的。

Dean开始缓缓地在花园里移动着，左右扫视每一种香料，然后与他脑海中生姜的形态进行对比。最终，他看到了一团被泥土覆盖着的粗糙的根，它看起来非常符合之前他在医生办公室里翻看的园艺杂志上姜的图片。确认之后，Dean开始着手把那些东西拉出来。

“姜看起来不错。”Sam在园里另一边大喊。 “我可能会做些姜饼人。虽然我觉得那会太辣了。 ”

Dean不得不尽力收回自己因对方话语而投射过去的异样神情。他清了清嗓子，耸耸肩回应对方。“嗯，是的。完全如此。”

Sam盯着他看了几分钟，Dean读不懂对方的表情，但无论如何，他那种仔细研究的神情都让Dean深感别扭。Dean转身去拔那个被土覆盖着的姜，仍然不是很确定他到底在干什么，但那阵从根部传出来的清香让他感觉良好。

最后，当Dean在跟姜斗争顺带无意中摧残了一些藏红花的时候（其实不是他的错，是因为它们看起来比食物更像是花），Sam搞定了大部分的原料，他和Sam身上几乎无处不沾满了泥土，两人还出了大量的汗，但当他看到那一筐他们摘的香料时，Dean感受到自己肩膀的酸痛同时也感受到了某种满足。

Sam对着他们的成果灿烂地笑。“这次还算是个不错的丰收，huh？”

Dean点点头，对自己语气中含有的真诚感到吃惊。“是的，很不错。”

总而言之，诚心实意地说，Dean会把今天叫做愉快。无聊乏味的普通市民工作从来没有让Dean有过什么兴趣，但他不能否认这是多么愉快。

但他并没有打算去习惯这种生活。他不属于这里，而当回到他真正的家时，他不会再需要藏红花和姜饼人。

***

 

Dean险些就没法避免自己被说服和Sam共浴。他焦虑地将那篮香草料当做他俩之间的屏障贴于胸前，同时前言不搭后语地支吾着他应该去把这些东西洗了。在Sam低声表示赞同并独自离开去淋浴前，他疑惑地看着Dean，一丝真正的怒意在他眼里盘旋。

Sam快速冲完澡后Dean也自己去洗了澡，等他出来时Sam正在起居室里穿他的慢跑鞋。

几乎是下意识地，Dean的目光爬上了Sam短袖体恤下鼓起的二头肌上。这个Sam有闲暇时光，Dean意识到。这个Sam平时可能有些除开追捕大雪怪或者狼人或者反过来被它们追之外的方式健身，这个Sam可能会有闲心去去健身房，或者别的什么他喜欢的方式。

“喜欢你所看到的？”当他捕获到Dean的目光时Sam以挑逗语气再次问道。

热气立刻横扫了Dean的脸颊。“什么？没有。”

Dean本无意用这么严肃的语气回答，但内心的窘迫使他无法控制地反驳。Sam调笑的表情立刻退去。那一阵尴尬，以及之后更尴尬的沉寂让Dean决定还是打破它。“你要去哪儿？”

Sam系完鞋带站起身后说。“健身房。”

他的语气足够粗粝，让Dean移后几步，从他去拿挂在墙上的运动包的通路上退开。

“但是现在去健身是不是有点太晚了？”Dean问。

Sam转过身，看向他的目光就好像他刚问了月亮是不是奶酪做的这种蠢问题。“呃，今天是周日，Dean。” 

Dean眨了眨眼。“所以？”

Sam狐疑地盯着Dean的脸。“是的，babe，周日。你知道，桥牌之夜？根据Meg的说法，‘撇开烦人的长头发丈夫们许可’桥牌俱乐部？”

这谈话内容对Dean对来说仍然是个谜团“Meg？”

Sam发出一声沉重而沮丧的叹息。“算了算了，哈，我不想跟你玩这猜谜游戏。我大约一小时后回来，帮我跟姑娘们问好。”

说完之后Sam便很快离开，但过了几分钟Dean意识到这次Sam并没有试图跟他吻别。

 

“桥牌俱乐部”的成员包括两位50多岁的女士，Meg，以及一袋杂草。

当Meg首先出现在门口时，Dean就花费掉他所有的意志力去阻止自己操起最近的利器并抵上她的喉咙。她此刻看起来完全就是当初在疯人院里照顾Cas的模样。

说到Cas，讽刺地，正是那个她从门廊里转身挥手的那辆车里坐着的男人。

“下注了，女士们，”Meg边吐出口烟边说。Miriam和Leona都扔下一份秘密食谱——显然这就是她们拿来代替筹码的东西——到桌上的凹槽里，那儿还有一本用过的Joanna's优惠券，一本有着下流封面的爱情小说。

“我感到难以置信。”Dean在他们第四十次开始游戏时对自己低语。

“我对你没准备零食感到难以置信，”Meg边反驳边把一叠磨损了的优惠券扔进凹槽。

Miriam同意地发出低哼。“我这会儿确实很想吃点Sam做的姜糖。”

Leona像个女学生似地嗤笑着说。“也许是Dean阻止了Sam？”

“我对此感到难以置信。”Dean重复道。

“亲爱的，你最近还好吗？感觉距离我们上次桥牌会相聚已经很久了啊。”Miriam说。她脸上的微笑足够和善，但Dean练就的观察力可是能读懂一英里外的扑克脸，而她微笑面具上的裂纹也正告诉Dean她正拿着一副好牌。

Dean耸了耸肩，眼睛盯着自己的牌。他可他妈的根本不知道自己这是在干嘛。“恩，我很好，你知道，就是挺好的。”

Miriam又哼哼起来，试图不要对着自己的手傻笑。“那就好，甜心。你跟Sam之间怎么样？”

“老天，女人，你就是喜欢打听那些肮脏的私密新闻不是吗？” Meg对此大翻白眼，而Dean确定这只是对她打算偷看Miriam的牌面的一种掩饰。

Dean能感到自己的后颈发热。他略尴尬地清了清喉咙，装作仍全神贯注于自己的牌面。“呃，我们也不错，Sam很好。”

三个女人这下都停了下来，齐刷刷地盯着Dean，就好像他多长了两个脑袋一样。Dean不得不按耐住自我检查的行为（因为，说真的，对他来说一切皆有可能）。“怎么了？”他不自觉地问道。

Leona清了清嗓子，打出张牌。“没什么，亲爱的。就只是…”

“就只是通常你会打着打着就讲一个关于Sam今天眼睛颜色的故事。”Meg掐着嗓子说。

“嗯，对啊。”Leona耸了耸肩。

这下Dean感觉自己整个都开始发热了。他低头看着自己的牌，重新排列它们以分散注意。“所以，嗯…谁有三吗？”

“啥？”Miriam几乎是不知所措地反问道。

“你和Sam是出了什么问题吗亲爱的？”Leona语气轻柔地问。Miriam和Meg的注意力已经完全集中到了Dean身上。

Dean咳嗽着摇头。“没有！什么——不，没有，当然没。我们很好的，好吗？你们没听到我说我们很好吗？”

Miriam有点悲伤地点着头。“我们听到了，亲爱的。那就是我们怎么知道你并不好的。”

“如果你们俩有什么麻烦那也很正常，所有婚姻生活都会这样，”Leona说。“Preston和我前几年就遭遇过很严重的问题，如果那带来什么，就是让我们之间变得更紧密坚固了。”

Miriam点头表示赞同。“同样的事也发生在我和Tom身上。没有婚姻是十全十美的。”

然后所有人都对Meg投以期待的注意，甚至Dean也是。他们以及差不多完全忘了手头的牌局。

Meg不屑地朝他们摊开手。“Castiel和我没有任何问题。完全没发生过。我们生活，我们做爱，他会做我告诉他的每件事，我们之间没有‘问题’可以待的地方。”

Dean因这答案呻吟，他完全不需要听到这个。“我对此感到难以置信。”

Leona伸出手安慰地拍了拍Dean的手臂。“不管你们之间发生了什么，我相信你们都能解决它。你们是这么相爱。”

Dean感到自己因为这些字眼胃里翻滚而胸口紧收。他低头看着桌子，清了清嗓子。“呃，谢谢，谢谢你。”

Meg对着她的牌露齿而笑，空出来的那只手则粗鲁地拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“是的，你会解决你和Sam之间的问题的。但无论如何，Leona和我之间的问题则不会那么好办。告别那些辣椒食谱那，小贱货！”

 

***

 

Sam是在Meg, Leona和Miriam道别后不久回家来的。要说今夜的聚会本身，超乎想象地结束于一种令人相当满意的状态。Dean没有赢得任何作为筹码的弯管接头，虽然那些东西本是他的目标，不过他拿到了那本爱情小说，即便这玩意儿他这辈子都不会乐意去读读看，但赢得牌局这件事本身使它变得值得。

他就着啤酒看完几集《Space Dandy》的过程中用这本书充当托盘，直到一双大手忽然搭上他的肩膀给他做起按摩。

Dean差点没吓的灵魂出窍，而Sam愉悦的轻笑舒缓了Dean的紧张使他免于在这个平行时空中被人掐着脖子勒死。

Sam跨过沙发做到了他边上，近得大腿和手臂都贴在了一起。Dean本能地向后退去以远离Sam。那导致Sam发出一些噪音——听起来好像恼怒的野猪遇上了将死的飞禽——那又把Dean惊地差点从座位上跳起来。

“你到底怎么回事，Dean？”Sam快速地站起来逼近他。

Dean尽力克制自己在Sam充满愤怒的逼迫中后退的冲动。“什么？我没——什么问题也没有。”

Sam爆发出一阵不带笑意的大笑。“没问题？是吗，你这样说？”

Dean感觉自己正在被强光照射着，浑身毫无遮掩。“呃…对，是的。”

Sam沮丧地用手拢过头发。“通常你总是欲求满满，而现在我甚至没法让你在我身边放松身心地坐上五分钟，你就像我要骚扰你似得全身紧绷。”

好吧，不可否认他的确是这样。莫名而来的罪恶感瞬间浸没了Dean，他没法看向Sam，只好把目光投向地板。

他听到Sam粗声抽气。“你能…你能看着我吗，Dean，求你。”

Sam的要求一响起，Dean的目光就立刻弹回到对方身上。在看到Dean双眼中令人心碎的神情时，Sam声音里的愤怒被极大地冲散了:“就只是——告诉我那是谁。我不会生气，不会去跟踪他们，我就只是需要知道那是谁。”

Dean惊讶地盯着Sam，开始他觉得疑惑，随后他的胸口忽然一紧。Sam以为他……哦，天呐。

“Hey，”Dean说着，站起身来朝Sam伸出一只手，试图做出‘冷静点’的动作。“Hey，不，不是那样的。”

Sam摇了摇头，从他身边退远了一步，而这本不该让Dean觉得就像有人给他肚子上开了个洞，但实际上就是这样。Sam看起来是如此心烦意乱，如此糟糕透顶，那让Dean为他自己的作为而愤怒。某个Sam所爱的人背叛了Sam，让他看起来就像现在这样彻底心碎的想法令Dean感到怒火中烧。即使这个被认为是背叛了Sam的人正是Dean本身。

“我是说真的，Sam。”Dean说，绝望地想要找出任何能把那神情从Sam脸上驱散的东西。

“我还是有脑子知道，当你——”

“这不是你想的那样——”

“我只是不明白为什么你就不能——”

“你现在完全就——”

“住口，Dean！”Sam吼道，这有效地使Dean闭上了嘴。“就只是…别说了。没关系的，真的。我是说，我已经考虑一段时间了，这没什么，如果…如果你真的渴望其他什么人去——我们可以解决它。我是说，开放式婚姻也可—”

“我有勃起功能障碍。”Dean冲口而出。

时间似乎突然慢了下来。Sam的双臂，原本僵硬而在四处胡乱挥动着的双臂，这会儿像断了线似得垂下来。他们瞪着彼此，都同时睁大了双眼。好巧不巧，还在播放的电视机屏幕上正来了个伟哥广告片。

“你有…你——什么？”长时间的沉默后Sam终于用干哑的声音发问。

Dean已经在为这个谎言后悔了，虽然这会儿它看起来是能化解疑虑的最合理托辞，或至少对Sam来说已经足够的解释。“我…我有勃起功能障碍，Sam。所以这段时间我才…这么冷淡。它，”Dean对他的裆部做出示意。“它坏了。所以，这完全不是因为你，真的。”

Sam面无表情地盯着他，然后忽然开怀大笑起来。这让Dean连耳朵都红了，他咬住上唇。“别笑了，Sam！”

Sam却只是边摇头边摆动双手以示误会。“不，不，我不是在笑你，Dean，真的。这真是——你有勃起功能障碍。我整个都在考虑你是不是…而你只是有勃起功能障碍。”

Dean可不觉得这听起来很有趣，但他没有再说什么。他懂了；Sam不是在笑他掉线了的小Dean，Sam是因为放下心才笑的。但很快，他的笑声便偃旗息鼓了，取而代之的是另一种愤怒的表情。

“你见鬼的怎么不告诉我？”Dean绞尽脑汁，正为了找另外的理由而张开嘴时，Sam就握住了Dean的手无言地表示‘拯救它’。“我明白你可能感觉很不好意思，但是Dean，这是个严肃的问题。它可能意味着你的身体出了什么严重的问题，你不能因为羞愧就隐瞒它。”

Dean所能地表现出懊悔，那看起来似乎成效不错，因为Sam重新展露的微笑虽然溶有疲惫，但却充满了关爱。他喃喃吐露出些许道歉，并且在Sam消弭两人之间的距离拥抱他时也不再退却。不管怎么说，它其实感觉也还不错，即使对方并不是他真正的Sam，来自这拥抱的温暖和熟悉也令人感到慰藉。

一只手抚上Dean的后背舒缓地划着圈，那让他又不自觉地绷紧。“Hey，没关系的。我们能度过这关的，Dean，别担心。”

Dean什么也没说，只是伸开双臂回抱Sam，并且试图假装这一切都是柏拉图式地精神情谊。

 

***

 

Sam坚持要在下个周末把Dean带去诊所。Dean是尽他所能的反对，因为他知道他的虚伪病症绝对没法瞒过医疗检查，但是下个周日早晨的第一件事就是他被拖到了Henriksen & Harvelle健康诊所。

如果Dean还没有觉得这是个难以置信的糟乱场所，那看到他的医生正是那个他妈的整蛊怪就完全确定了这一点。

Dean翻着白眼自嘲道。“是啊，管他呢，”他瞥了眼Gabriel的铭牌，哦，老天。“‘感觉很爽（Feelgood）’医生？”

Gabriel视线完全没有离开他笔记板上的潦草字迹，他头也不抬地回答：“请不要开我名字的玩笑。你的小把手不会动了并不是我的错。”

Dean的脸为此热成了个深红色而他试图以一个咬牙切齿的‘HEY！’吐向Gabriel的老派模样。  
就在这时，一个护士冷静的声音从刺啦作响的扩音器里传来。“呼叫Feelgood医生。”

Dean难以置信地甩开双手。“你是跟我一起的！”

Gabriel以一个权威性的态度扣上他的钢笔并且从椅子里站起身。“因为你的破小鸡没人会想跟你搞在一起。”他轻快地说。

如果不是Sam按在他肩膀上的手Dean会冲上去用这家伙的手术刀割掉他的脸。他坐回来双臂抱胸气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，而由Sam负责去跟Gabriel那处方单。

Gabirel晃荡着脑袋说。“这是治疗它的。如果他吃了药两周后还没见效，回来找我做些别的检查。或者，你可以找个全新的啥都没坏的男友。”

Dean疾风般冲出医院时他的脸仍因愤怒而发烧。“我们应该告这混蛋渎职！”

“他没搞砸什么，Dean。”

“但是，他违背了那些假惺惺（hypocritical）/（或者纯玩谐音梗-易尿）誓言还有别的什么。”

“医疗（Hippocratic）.”

“啥？”

“是‘医疗誓言’，就是‘不伤害他人’。”

* Hippocratic Oath 希波克拉底誓言-立誓拯救人命及遵守医业准绳。

“好吧，下次我看到那混蛋的脸的时候我就要做出点伤害来。我要换医生。”

他们钻入车里后Sam无奈地举起双手。“这是免费诊所，Dean，免费诊所你不能对医生挑挑拣拣。”

“闭嘴，Sam。”

 

***

 

在探访医生过后的几天里，Sam都对Dean相当宽容。

他会让Dean睡懒觉，那通常是以Sam只能在上班路上来份油腻早餐对付一下为结局。除此以外，他在回家后也会主动提出做饭（虽然为了他们俩好，Dean会婉言拒绝）。

这种变化最初让人有点难以招架。似乎Dean才初来乍到，又在某种意义上像是已经存在于此很多年了。这让Dean感到内心失衡，紧张又焦虑不安，一部分是因为它变得熟悉，但又能带来异样的影响。

主要还是因为他喜欢这个，并且越发难以否认这番改变。

“Hey，”几周后的一天晚上，他们肩并肩地刷完牙——这是Dean也无法动摇的一项夜间仪式——后Sam温柔地招呼他。“你感觉怎么样了？”

Dean耸了耸肩，亦如Sam一样溜进他那侧床铺的被子下面。“啊，还好吧，我猜。”

Sam点了点头，然后没再说话，只是又继续盯着Dean上下打量着他。Dean钻进他的被子下面避开Sam的视线，他忽然意识到房间里是如此安静，而Sam和他又如此贴近。

“它还——你的那个它好点了吗？”Sam谈论这件事就像他正在询问，好吧，像是他就在问Dean的那话儿还能不能动了。

而Dean实际上根本没有吃那些药片。他只是在拿到它们的时候吃了一颗，出于纯粹有毛病的好奇心。那玩意儿让他不得不以某种艰辛而难受的姿态把自己折叠在床铺里又要同时跟Sam解释说他这样只是因为吃泰国菜吃坏了。从那以后，他差不多就是把这些药片扔的远远的了。

他不想Sam过于担心他或者怀疑他，所以他清了清喉咙并且点头说。“我…觉得还可以，是的。”

Sam点了点头，接着沉静又笼罩了他们。房灯还亮着，而Dean也不是真的累了，但他还是选择闭上眼睛。某种程度上来说他的确有些不在状态，但Dean确信没有什么是不能在闭上眼休息几小时后还不能解决的。

只是当他的意识终于开始游离，Dean听到Sam试探性地叫他的名字。当他睁开眼睛而抱怨的话语差不多就到了嘴边，他却因为Sam突然如此靠近而僵住了。他像是被催眠了似得，直直望进Sam深不见底的眼中。

Sam舔了舔嘴唇，然后轻轻地叹息出声：“Dean，我能…”

Sam没有说完他的话。取而代之的是，他缓慢地俯下身来并且给足了Dean移开的时间（老天为什么他没动？），以一个温柔的，询问式的亲吻取消了他们之间的距离。

Dean在Sam温暖而缓和的亲吻下完全僵直地躺着，直到Sam的嘴唇终于离开。Dean才长吁出一口自己都没意识到憋了多久的气，然后他艰难吞咽着，像是喉咙里被塞了什么异物。Sam正用略带伤感和试探的双眼俯视着他。

“没关系的，”他低语道。他伸出手安抚地摸着Dean的头发。“我们可以换个时间再试试。”

Sam从Dean身边挪开，那让他稳固温暖的存在被又僵又冷的空气所取代，那让Dean立刻伸手去把Sam又拉回到身边来。他以一个急躁而坚定的吻吞下了Sam的惊呼。

没过多久Sam就能够重整旗鼓，而他们的亲吻很快变得激烈起来，张开下颚，唇舌交缠。尽管内心急切不已，但Sam滑下Dean身侧的双手以及Dean扣入Sam头发的手指都仍存有些许羞怯。只是这羞怯逐渐被其他东西所取代，某些更加饥渴，满含欲望的东西。

Sam想后退了一点以去亲吻Dean的下颚和脖颈，或者去厮摩他的耳垂。Dean闭着双眼，双臂环绕Sam，坚实地拥抱着对方，就像他体内的每个神经末梢都是为Sam而生，就像是这一刻Sam正是给予他生命的存在。

“Dean，”Sam 喷声道.“Dean，看着我，请看着我。”

Dean的眼睛快速睁开以，正好捕捉到Sam如何直起身来脱掉他的睡衣并且把它丢开的场景，他用带有敬畏的神情陶醉于Sam充斥他视线中古铜色的紧绷肌肤。他的手爬过Sam强健的肌肉，爬过他的腹部，最后来到他睡裤间的隆起。Sam为此喘息呻吟，双手更是在身侧紧握起来。

他拽下Sam的睡裤以释放对方已经硬挺直立并因前液而前端泛着光泽的阴茎。压倒性的想要尝尝它的欲望几乎吞噬了Dean，他舔着嘴唇轻揉手里那根挺硬的东西。当他集聚起足够的勇气真的去做那件事时，他开始轻摇着移向床铺下部以便靠近Sam把他的阴茎含进嘴里，但一只手温柔地盖上他的肩膀制止了他。

Dean抬头疑惑地看向Sam，而Sam正害羞地微笑着俯视他。“我不想要这样，我是说，我喜欢你这样做，但我——离上次我们这样已经很久了，我觉得如果你这样做我可能会立刻就射了。我想进到你里面，Dean。”

Sam的话让Dean的背脊一阵颤栗，他所能做的至少沙哑地请求道。“是的，Sammy，求你。”

Sam几乎是笨拙地脱掉了他俩的衣服，Dean试图去将Sam逐渐暴露出来的每寸肌肤都纳入眼底，就像这将是最后一次。在这世间内Sam润滑了他的阴茎，并且撑开Dean的身体，而Dean的脑子现在只能容下Sam，Sam的脸，Sam的气味，Sam，Sam。

“Sam。”当Sam缓慢地推挤进入他的时候Dean如同祈祷般呼唤着这个名字。他们以最紧密的方式相链接，那让Dean感到如此不知所措他觉得自己真的会疯掉。

“Dean，”Sam回应着他，欺向Dean以另一个令人窒息的亲吻掠夺他，而这早已让Dean痴迷上瘾。“Dean。”

 

***

 

Dean第一次在斯坦福见到Sam那次，他几乎被面前这个男人巨大变化带来的冲击所击倒，他的弟弟，从前还需要他帮他擦掉满脸都是的婴儿食品呢。

Sam身上所发生的这天差地别的变化，简直和那个挂在他胳膊上的礼貌笑着的漂亮金发女孩给Dean的震撼一样大。然而这是个既定事实，这整个形势带来的压力，以及Sam挑起的眉毛和他环绕在那女孩腰上的手，迫使Dean冲口而出地说：“老爸去狩猎，已经好些天都没回来了。”

通过未来几年的痛苦，焦虑和损失，关于Sam变化的概念一直纠缠不去。大部分时候他因为Dean带领他经历的事情而改变，但不可否认的事实是在Dean不曾留意的时候，他的小Sammy长大成人了。他现在是位真正的男人，而那些在他们童年和尴尬的青春期Dean所投注与他的轻柔喜爱，转换成了一些其他的东西，一些不能见人的东西。

当他终于揭示了他投于他兄弟的情感并不正常也不顺应自然，那不是什么巨大到能令人心跳停止的真相。那只是他被从地狱带回人间后几个月，当他审视Sam，脑中出现的想法便是，‘我爱上了我的兄弟’。

那天剩下的时间里他都花在俯身于他们待了一周的那个狗屁廉价汽车旅馆的破旧马桶旁边。他对此感到反胃，对他想要他的兄弟的心情，他拥抱过保护过并且损害过的那个兄弟。该死的，他真他妈无药可救，但他从没碰过Sam，他觉得愤怒而羞愧，即便只是个念头他都想要把这念头从他的皮肤下面抠出来，但他还是觉得这他妈都是一样的。浓重的罪恶感将恶心催送到他全身，颠倒他的胃部让他清空他的身体就像在赎罪。这种惩罚甚至比地狱本身更加灼热和鲜活。

直到Dean终于能让自己平稳下来，面对Sam担忧的皱脸给出一些关于变质外卖的含糊解释，Dean觉得自己像是被净化过了，即便不是完全干净，至少也是他自以为的‘干净’。

那之后的几年间，从Ruby到Sam跳进笼子，到他去往炼狱还有其他，这份情感似乎归于普通，或者无论如何，可以当做是寻常 。他们争吵，他们战斗，互相叫喊然后和解，被分裂然后又重新弥合。Dean和一些记不得名字的女人——还有男人，当他侥幸所得——上床，Dean看着Sam在中立的精心计算后去亲吻那些女孩们。生活仍然在继续，它有时很艰难，尔后难的举步维艰，但又能变得更糟，但生活仍然在继续。

现在回想起来，Dean还是不能讲过去的那个他自己和在这个世界中生长的自己联合在一起。回到他自己的那个世界，Dean只是一个可悲的由他父亲和其他那些他已经辜负了的人的晦暗碎片组成的存在。他将自己埋没在狩猎和对自我毁灭的冰冷战栗中，就着温热的威士忌和其他散酒。他对他的弟弟念念不忘心驰神往。他会玷污他碰触到的所有东西，所以他将自己深埋于流行文化玩笑和电影借鉴梗中因为除此之外没人能忍受他。

但在这儿他是不同的。这个世界的Dean Winchester拥有墙上挂着画而不是折扣店招贴海报的家，还他妈的在后院有一个香料圃。他还有和朋友们的桥牌之夜和他妈的稳定收入。他很快乐，那都是那个真实的Dean Winchester即便他妈的想要也没法理解的东西。 

 

***

 

周一清晨，Dean在Sam的闹钟想起来之前就起床来准备早餐。

当Sam跌跌撞撞地闯进厨房，睡眼蓬松，头发蓬乱，Dean轻笑地揶揄他说：“早安，帅小伙。”然后给了他个早安吻，虽然刚起床的口气可不是十分清新，但Sam脸上呆滞又晕眩的表情和当下瘪起嘴角的方式都令Dean热情倍增。

“我做了煎饼和鸡蛋，”Dean说着转回头去照顾炉子。“咖啡也快好了。如果你想要有时间坐下来吃饭现在最好快去冲个澡，Sammy。”

Dean专注于小心地翻动锅里的煎饼，但他能感觉到Sam困惑地徘徊在他身后。停顿片刻之后，Dean听到他吐出一声低沉的“呃，对，对。”然后就是逐渐远去的脚步声。

Dean轻轻叹了口气，对着那些煎饼露出而笑。

当Sam再出现时，他看起来稍微不那么疲惫而是有点活跃的意思了。他们吃饭的时候Dean问了问关于他工作的事情，开始Sam的回答比较简短而迟疑，但随着早餐进行，他的话变多边长而且充满活力了。等到他们清理盘子的时候，Dean的脸都要笑疼了。

在他们为了放盘子而笨拙地在对方身边起舞之后，Dean干脆把Sam从洗碗机旁边赶开，自己来处理它们。“我没有时间为你做午餐，抱歉。”Dean说。“为了弥补这个我可以让你来选择我们今晚吃什么，你觉得怎么样？”

Sam朝他眨眨眼，明显还有点搞不清楚状况。“哼唔，鸡肉？”

这答案让Dean无意识地笑容满面。当然，他会选择鸡肉。

“你明白了。”

Sam心不在焉地点着头，笑容也缓慢地在他脸上扩散。Dean关上洗碗机转身面向Sam，这个仍然静置在他身边的男人，脸上挂着温柔的宠爱的笑容。

“上班？”Dean言语戏弄道。

Sam呆呆地看了他一会儿后才猛然意识到他在说什么。“哦，对！”Sam窜入客厅又很快跑回来，手里拿着他的公文包。

然后Sam就只是沉默地站在那儿，几秒钟后Dean决定打破这尴尬的沉默。“啊，祝你好运，祝你有美好的一天了，老兄。”

而Sam完全没有因为本是他配偶的人以‘兄弟’称呼他而心烦意乱，他只是笑着跟Dean点头。“谢谢。”

然后Sam只是继续笨拙地站在那儿，那让Dean不知道是该生气还是被逗笑或给他来点棒喝，而与此同时Sam贴近他并且轻啄了他的嘴唇。他很快就退开了，看起来相当紧张，笨拙地踌躇着。Dean强忍下想要碰触自己嘴唇的冲动，只是对Sam投以一个几乎称得上羞怯的微笑。

“再见。”Sam说。

Dean点了点头，让他的微笑扩展成真正的笑容。“再见。”

 

**

 

Sam出门工作后的几分钟里，Dean就傻站在原地脸上挂着笑容像个他妈的少女似得，然后才重新启动开始做起家务。他打扫了厨房，接着是他妈的卧室（因为Sam总是把他的护发产品该死地弄得满水槽都是，即时是在原来那个真实世界），再然后换上旧衣服出去照料花圃。

在时钟转向下午一点是，Dean已经给花园除了草，洗过澡，坐在电视机前边看‘蛋糕老大’边接听Meg的电话，告诉他关于她和女士们正准备去感受Miriam侄子搞来的一张全新的迷你赌桌，不知道Dean是不是也想过去看看。

最终Dean在那张赌桌上输掉了他上次赢回来的爱情小说，不过这次他赢了两张Meg的JoAnna优惠券和Leona的家庭秘制奶油糖果配方（虽然他相当确信这不过是她从哪本杂志上抄来的，不过他没大声说出来）。他们打牌，斗嘴，然后开怀大笑，在下午三点多时Meg的那些优惠券都被丢进了无底洞中这给他们制作了回家的好借口，Leona高兴地打量着Dean并且笑着说，“好吧，你看起来确实已经好多了。”

Dean只是笑着倾向他的战利品。他打赌Sam会喜欢这种奶油糖。“是的，我感觉好多了。”

他和这些女士们道别后赶回家在Sam回来前做好晚餐。在迅速地做完饭后，他决定要把这筹备的好像一个特别时刻，所以在等Sam回来时他又马力全开地做了香蕉布丁放在冰箱里。

当Sam中出现，头发有点乱，领带也已经解开一般，看起来完全就是Dean总想要见到而没有真正见过的样子，他看向布置妥当的餐桌，轻嗅空气里的香味儿。

“Wow。”Sam赞叹道，与此同时Dean喃喃而语。“欢迎回家。”

晚饭其间，Dean以他自己都感到意外的真挚热情跟Sam大谈Miriam的新赌桌和Meg是个多么输不起的家伙。Sam只是符合着点头或者偶尔笑出声来，完全以满溢而出的深情眼神聚焦于Dean，以至于他都没怎么动他的晚餐，即便盘子里都是他最喜欢的。

当晚餐结束，Dean清晰地吞咽着，抓住Sam的手腕制止他去收拾盘子。“别管它了。”

而Sam热切地盯着他，带着审视和些微谨慎，然后他慢慢点点了点头。“好的。”

 

在进入卧室前他们都没有亲吻，而当他们进去了，一开始他们也还是相当笨拙。他们的嘴唇总没法到达正确的相接，Sam的双唇总是在奇怪的角度，让Dean没法恰当地碰到他，但是在几次尝试和几声紧张的干笑之后他们终于还是找对了方向。

Dean的嘴唇滑过Sam的，当他热烈地贴紧Sam时他已溶于此间。Sam的双臂紧紧地环绕着他的腰，并且为这个吻静谧地呻吟，那将强烈的波幅送下Dean的脊背，使他瘫倒在床铺边沿，并且把Sam也拽下来压在他身上。

无论Dean感到多么狂乱，当Sam进入他体内时他们的动作也并不太匆忙。当Sam填满他所有空余的空间时Dean的手臂拥抱着Sam的脖子。他们互相厮摩摇摆，就像他们整个人生都在做这件事。就像他们会以他们所有余生去做这件事。

当Sam射在他体内时，Dean也伴随着轻吟Sam的名字达到高潮，他双目紧闭享受这福佑。他们四肢缠绕地躺在一起直到他们的呼吸归于平缓而热汗也冷却下来贴着他们的皮肤。

“我爱你。”Sam抵着他的额头的低语仍带着难以置信与惊异。

“我也爱你。”Dean低声回答，而他的心也为真相隐痛不已。

那天晚上，Sam环抱着他，带着给Dean温暖和安稳。他此生以来第一次睡的那样好。

 

***

 

Dean醒来时，眼之所见正是他弟弟的脸。

他立即知道这是Sam，真正的Sam。并不是因为他正穿着廉价西装，头发比较短一点，或者他眼周映衬着的黑眼圈，而是因为Dean了解他的Sam。

唯一让Dean感到不熟悉的是，一种几乎刺穿Dean直觉的尖锐失落。

“Dean？”Sam低声细语地发问，就好像如果他说的太大声就会把Dean像浮尘般吹散。

经过几次尝试，Dean终于还是把那声卡在他嗓子里的干哑‘Sam’挤了出来。

Sam疲惫的双眼中闪现出在圣诞节早晨才该出现的光泽，他从床边的椅子里跳出来直奔到Dean身侧。

“Dean，上帝啊，Dean。”他窒息的声音听起来就好像快要哭了一样。

Dean试图说的是‘别这么拼命，Sam’，但所有他能发出来的细小声音只是Sam的名字，一次，又一次，再一次。

Sam难以置信地盯着他看了几秒，终于想起奔出房间去呼叫护士来帮忙。

 

***

 

那个女巫的名字是Sandra Larson。她是安阿伯市郊外女巫团体中最年轻的成员，伍德罗威尔森高中二年级学生，辩论队队长。她一直在使用那些古老的魔法——甚至在她所属的团体内都内禁止了的——去捕猎当地的居民。他们之前想的是对的：那效用和灯神所用的魔法极为相似。她会对她的同学，主要是那些她自认为欺负了她的同学们下咒，然后在他们昏迷时从他们的灵魂中吸取生命力。

“那是一个灯神式敲诈，彻头彻尾的。她基于受害者的内心最深处的美梦和渴望去创在对他们来说完美的世界以让他们完全深陷其中。唯一不同的是让他们苏醒的办法，就是破坏掉被她拿走当作顶点的这些受害者的某样私人物品。当初她扯掉你的一截袖子充当了这个顶点。当我找到她的咒语是怎样的工作的，我就回到她们那儿去把它烧掉了。”

在护士过来检查了Dean的各项指标并给了他杯水之后，Sam以这种听似平静的语调解释了整个事件。他停下来给Dean时间去消化，脸上挂着通常会被留给他们处理的案件中那些哭闹主妇们的‘如果你需要我就在这儿听着呢’的神情。而Dean只是合上眼睛，深深地喘息。

她基于受害者的内心最深处的美梦和渴望去创在对他们来说完美的世界以让他们完全深陷其中。他完全不想去探索这事儿。

当他再次睁开眼，Sam正双目大睁地盯着他。那就是Dean梦中的Sam在他行事诡异时会投给他的担忧模样。这认知让Dean的胸口阵阵抽紧。“你杀了她吗？”

Sam点头确认。“她只是个人类。我…我并不想这样做。她还是个小孩，你知道？但她试图要你的命，而且当我阻止她时她还试图要我的命，所以…”

“你什么都没做错，”Dean轻微地摇头以使Sam安心。如果他不阻止Sam，这家伙可能会觉得世界上的饥荒都是他个人的责任。

Sam看起来像是他还试图反驳，但他很快就想清楚并且点了点头。

“多久了？”Dean用他因为长时间不使用而沙哑的声音问。

Sam不需要Dean去澄清他到底在问什么，他都明白。“你昏迷了一周。我试图让你尽可能久地留在地堡而不是带你来医院，Dean，真的，但我不知道怎么让你吃东西，或者——”

“没事儿的，Sam，真的。”Dean打断了他。Sam又点了点头然后看向地面。

寂静又笼罩了他们，只有Dean的心脏监视仪的哔哔声渗透其间。它听起来既不舒心又不友善，而Dean连它们也不想去思考。

 

***

 

一旦能够离开医院Dean便立刻坚持要回到公路上去“就把这当成预置医疗方式。”他如是应对Sam质疑的瞪视。

Sam勉强同意了，但同意地比平时要快点，Dean猜测这大概是因为他仍对先前发生的事情感到抱歉。那不是Sam的错，完全不是，但如果这能让Dean只是会发表点半生不熟的讲话就能快点投身到猎魔当中去，Dean还是认为这是某种颇有必要的坏心思。

另外从整体来看，回归往日生活还是相当容易的。Dean在那个女巫编造的梦境中感官上差不多待了一年，但很容易就能像根本没发生过那样把那些都置之脑后。他已经忘了亲吻Sam的感觉。说真的，他本来还以为那要更难做到呢。

当他们在某间德州酒吧庆祝一次成功的Rougarou（某种狼人）狩猎时，Sam还是逮到机会把他逼到角落。“你都看到了什么？”

Dean喝了点酒正心满意足地飘飘然，所以，所以他只是干巴巴地回应道： “哼？”

Sam叹了口气，就像Dean今天正分外跟人对着干。他放在桌上的手攥成拳头，他的水杯上凝结的水汽已经流下来在桌上聚成一小摊。没错Sam就是那种会在酒吧要杯冰水的人。“女巫，Dean。她给你下咒以后你都看到了什么？”

闪烁的恐慌瞬间击中了Dean，但他很快就把它强压了下去。“什么都没有，Sam。”

Sam又粗声叹息，Dean就知道他会做出的那种反应。“那不会什么也没有。从你在那间医院的床上醒来你整个乱了套。你肯定在梦境里看到了什么，而我想知道那是什么。”

焦灼的细微阵痛烦恼着Dean，让他感觉自这谈话开始他的喉头就开始渗透出苦涩的味道。“就是什么都没有，Sam。瞧，我知道闲暇时间你喜欢玩你的哲学医生游戏，也想让我跟你谈谈我的感受什么的，但很抱歉地通知你我什么特别需要倾诉的感受都没有。我没有变的怎么样，我只是累了。”

Sam喷出不屑的笑声迫使Dean从球桌上抬起头来。“你只是累了，哼？告诉我，Dean，当你从地狱回来你告诉我你一切都好时，你只是因为累了才夜夜被噩梦折磨的？”他的话让Dean的心砰砰直跳而双手在桌下攥成拳头。“当你从炼狱回来即便我们只是在路上谈话你都几乎要对所有在动的东西举枪时，你就只是前一天晚上没有睡好？”

“滚你的，Sam。”Dean咬着牙从座位上跳起来，径直走出门去。

Sam紧跟在他身后，看起来几乎和Dean一样怒气汹涌。“休想，Dean，每次有什么鬼事发生在你身上，你都只是把它们闷在心里，假装你必须要完全靠你自己解决直到它们几乎把你拖死，而与此同时我只能干坐着，看着它发生，就因为你什么都不告诉我。”Sam迈大步只冲到Dean的面前，举起手示意Dean停下来。Dean停了下来，就像他从没学会怎么跟Sam说不。“拜托，Dean，只是…我只是想帮帮你。我知道有什么问题出现了而我只想帮助你。不管它是什么，不管是什么样的负担而你觉得你该扛着，我只想你知道不管是什么，我都愿意和你一起承担。”

Dean哼之以鼻地说。“哦，真他妈俗气。”

而Sam投给他的微笑看起来介乎于悲哀和羞怯之间。“是的，但都是真心的。”

Dean向下看着自己的双脚，而Sam的目光让Dean觉得自己被烧出了个洞来。第一个窜出来的念头是说谎——因为这总是他的第一个念头，也是最靠得住的那个。这可能就是当下最好的选择，即使Sam会看穿他就想他每次都能做到的那样，但Dean倒更愿意Sam把他看做一个骗子而非他真实的样子。

至于他的第二个念头，Dean永远持有的自我毁灭倾向，是把全盘都托出。只是测试，去让Sam后悔要触及这禁忌之地。

“我们结婚了。”Dean轻悄悄地开始。他都没有抬眼去观察Sam的反应，只是继续对着他的鞋子说话。“我们结婚了，你是个律师，而我是个该死的全职太太，我们生活在一个中产社区里的真正的中产阶级的房子里。”

Dean停下来大口地吸进空气，感觉胸腔里全是火。Sam仍然没有反应。“Meg也在那儿，她和Cas结了婚，那实际上比听起来要合理的多。我和几个老邻居打桥牌，我还他妈的像个好妻子那样在你下班回家时为你做饭，我们还有一个满是香料的花圃，Sam。一个他妈的该死的香料花圃，而我——”Dean不得不再次停下来，声音哽咽胸口抽痛。他强迫自己抬眼直视Sam，而Sam也正嘴唇微张地看着他。“我他妈的感到幸福，Sam。”

说完这些Dean喘的就像刚跑完了马拉松一样，而他都不知道这是为什么，知道Sam跨进他的空间用手指蹭过他的脸颊。“你在哭，Dean。”

这个词儿把Dean给敲醒，他立刻住了口并把Sam推回去。“我们得离开。”

Sam似乎被激怒了。“Dean——”

“你不是说在康乃狄格州有什么地方在闹鬼吗？”Dean发问但等不及回答就自顾自地快步走向Impala所在的停车场去。

Sam又迈开步子绕到Dean的前面去，截断他去往Impala避难的道路。“Dean——”

“什么？”Dean猛地反问道。

路灯的光在Sam说话时正好照亮了他的牙齿，“你太他妈的蠢了。”在Dean甚至有机会去组织一个回应前，Sam捧住了他的脸颊把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

Dean吓到了，本能地试图退开，但Sam只是跟着他保持他们的嘴唇压在一起。在过了几刻Dean仍未回吻的情况下，Sam暂停了这个吻但他没有拉开他俩的距离，换而用额头抵着Dean的。当他笑起来时Dean能在自己的嘴唇上感觉到Sam的呼吸。“我们都太他妈的蠢了。”

对此Dean本可以想出什么漂亮的反驳，但相反他向前突进开始亲吻Sam，这次他伸出双臂抱着Sam的脖子以使他俩固定在一起。

这感觉和亲吻那个梦中的Sam如此不同。在Dean的梦中，那个Sam只是Dean所敢于幻想而成的存在。在这儿，这个真实世界，它是如此好，好的超乎想象以至于Dean觉得自己快要被淹死了。  
Sam拉开点距离准备说话，但Dean试图再次连接他们的嘴唇。Sam默许了他几秒，然后再次拉开距离，这次他用他的手扶着Dean的脸让他保持。“告诉我你想要我，Dean。”

Dean咆哮着，想要继续亲吻Sam，但被Sam掌握着制在原地。“你觉得这会儿我在干什么呢，Sam？”

“我要听你说出来。”

热涌席卷了Dean周身，刺痛他的皮肤令他不耐。他都对Sam像现在这样还在问这么愚蠢的问题觉得有点恼火了，就现在，但他更多是对自己说不出口感到恼火。经年回避，长期强行清楚自己的每个欲求给Dean留下了一个被塞住的喉咙。他无助地抬眼看着Sam，手指穿过Sam的发间，希望他能够通过眼神和碰触让Sam理解他的意思。

Sam探索了他的眼睛，然后叹息道。“好吧，没关系的，Dean。”

不，Dean知道并不是没关系，但他扬起身体再次亲吻了Sam，尽可能地以行动向Sam传达他的爱。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA翻译文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
